blinx_fan_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Twitch
Twitch is a fan character made by GamerCat1858. He is a Guard Sweeper, working to enforce law and order within the Time Factory. Appearance Twitch resembles a "Burmilla" breed, but with a slight variation, has light grayish blue fur with a white fur around his muzzle, both feet and tip on his tail. He wears the standard Guard Sweeper outfit, with dark gray cargo pants, and a flat cap (and coppola hat, occasionally), a gift from his father. Personality Twitch has a passive and relaxed, bordering laziness attitude. Mostly keeping to himself and avoiding crowded areas, he was not well-known among the Sweeper community, except those close to him by association. Despite this, he takes his job very seriously, while conducts himself with modesty. While he remains passive to nearly everything, he gets very excited over anything that he is very passionate about, which tends to fluster him when seen by others. Skills and Abilities Twitch has a proficiency in both Sweeper weapons and firearms, as a jack-of-trades. He may not be a master in either, but he is still a threat to anyone that goes against him. His intensive training during the Academy has given him better combat skills, able to take on against a couple of experienced Time Sweeper operators on his own. Twitch does not have time abilities like a Time Sweeper. Instead, he uses grenades and other utilities provided by the Guard Sweeper armory. Equipment Twitch uses a TM-Gun as his default weapon. When brought to the front lines, he sometimes brings a TON16A as his standard rifle. He also brings other utilities, a Sweeper, grenades, lockpick kit, depending on the situation he is against. Backstory Joining the Guard Sweeper Twitch desired to join the Guard Sweepers to follow in his father's footstep. He is enrolled in the Time Factory Academy. Unfortunately, while still a trainee, he was shown to be lacking in performance and skill compared to other trainees in his class. Despite him underperforming the basic tests and exercises at first, the constant training develops his skills and abilities tremendously. Overtime, he managed to complete every obstacle at an exceptional performance. After graduation, he becomes become a full-fledged Guard Sweeper. Over the years in the academy, he developed a passive attitude towards everything. Attack of the Time Factory Only a few days after he became a full-time Guard Sweeper, the Time Factory was attacked by clones of Tom Toms wielding bazookas. Not having a team yet, he was quickly put in a temporary team, mixed with both Time Sweepers and Guard Sweepers alike to defend one of the sectors. He is one of the few Sweepers that managed to survive without any battle injuries, only suffering burnt clothes from bazookas and explosions. Amazingly, his cap remains unscathed. Life after MOTAS Event He was quickly promoted as a corporal after the event of MOTAS. After the Tom Tom invasion, he was transferred as a partner for Tundra, an experienced guard sweeper. He was deployed into several raid operations and HP (High-Priority) escorts where he occasionally joins another as a reserve unit. He currently mainly works in the Time Factory, maintaining law and order with his partner. Relationships Blinx While never formally introduced to each other, the two briefly fought alongside during the Tom Tom invasion before Blinx was summoned to the gate to the Ruins of Time. Both were present during the award ceremony but never interacted with one another for the duration of the ceremony. Tundra Tundra is a friend and colleague of Twitch. The two met while being in a Guard Sweeper training program organized by the Time Factory itself, used as a war game to train the guards into attacking and defending an assigned perimeter. They became steadfast friends through common interests in video games and art. Category:Male Category:Time Sweepers Category:Fan Characters Category:Cat Category:Creator Entries